Gilbert's in Trouble
by LolGizzmo55
Summary: You see, he's kinda addicted… To a girl of course! Prussia's POV and it's basically him obsessing over Fem!Canada. Human names used!


**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Hetalia… But if I did…**

 **Prussia: Hallo! I AM ZE AWESOMEST EVAR!**

 **Me: Prussia! What the heck man… Anyway, this is my first fanfiction for Hetalia! I say that because I have written for Fairy Tail before. Those stories will probably be edited at some point like this one was. This is based on a song (don't know if y'all will know it…) called "Trouble" by Never Shout Never. I found the song cute so why not incorporate my favorite couple? This is in Gilberts POV while he's writing in his diary!**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

Dear Diary: I AM AWESOME! I think I'm an addict. I'm addicted to this girl. Her name is Maddison but she likes to be called Maddie, though I personally call her Birdie, because why not? Anyway, she's quiet compared to her sister, and quite honestly cuter. I would say she's got my heart tied up in a knot, and my stomach in a whirl. I know that's so cheesy of me, but what else am I supposed to say? Probably that she's almost as awesome as me! What I find even worse than that is that I can't stop calling her! Mattie seems to be all I want… and more! I mean, damn, she's so great, adorable, sweet, and cute, what's not to adore?

o~o~o~o

Dear Diary: I AM AWESOME! So anyway, she's affecting everything I do! To try to impress her the other day, I got Antonio to teach me to play guitar, and now I can't stop playing it for her! I hope she finds it nice… Once I finally show her my awesomeness on it! Also, somehow Francis got me to start listening to jazz and it's awful… But somehow I keep listening to it! Maybe she likes jazz too? Maybe that's why I'm listening to it? I don't know, but I keep calling my Birdie (no wait, not yet at least); I swear she's probably going mad right now… Seeing her mad at her sister is pretty adorable actually. And she and Francis are cousins! I find that strange, since they're nothing like each other… At all. If they are, she hides it really good. Really really good… Because he's a real perv and she's like the image of innocence. Also, my phone will be the death of us both, I swear… Since you know, I keep calling her?

o~o~o~o

Dear Diary: I AM AWESOME! I'm running my mouth to Antonio and Francis (we are on a group chat because we are just that awesome) about Maddie as I'm writing this. Just like I got her. I hope. But I probably don't. Sure, I'm awesome and all but she's so rock 'n roll sometimes (because she's so quiet and chill like all the time) and probably out of my league. She seems like it at least. But let's hope not…

o~o~o~o

Dear Diary: I AM AWESOME! However, I'm in trouble. Again. But in detention this time though… the teacher doesn't like it when I mimic his accent. Though I can't help it! He's Austrian which is very close to Prussian! Anyway, I tried in music class to impress Birdie today by playing the guitar and sing, with Francis and Antonio as my (less) awesome backup. She said I'm so cliché though, not that anyone heard her, except me. It kind of hurt my feelings… Not that I'd admit that to anyone! I am too awesome to have my feelings hurt! That word is so hard to say, cliché I mean… it wears me out just thinking of it. It also makes me feel like Francis, just another boy to laugh and joke about. Not that anyone does that to him… In front of him at least. I find those people very unawesome. Also the people that make fun of Birdie are even more unawesome. She's so sweet, and so innocent, who would want to hurt her in any way?

o~o~o~o

Dear Dairy: I AM AWESOME! And yet again I can't stop calling her. I love hearing her sweet little voice. She also makes the best pancakes, with maple syrup all over them… I found that out during foods today! We had to work on a project together in foods to make some sort of food representing where we came from (heritage wise at least, since some of us have lived here our whole lives). I made wurst, because I'm from Prussia (not Germany!) and she make those delicious pancakes, because she's from Canada. CANADA! I now get why she wears that maple leaf sweatshirt all the time… It's amazing how sweet her voice is, it's like the maple syrup I had on those pancakes. Honestly, I'm left vith no choice… I'm going to ask Maddie (hopefully soon to be my Birdie) out! I would say wish me luck but I'm too awesome for that!

o~o~o~o

Dear Diary: I AM SUPER AWESOME! Success! I have asked Birdie out! AND SHE SAID YES! the awesomeness that is me is very happy. Apparently, she's not out of my league. Who would've thought? Anyway, I am going to call her now. Our phones are going to be the death of us, I swear, I swear… ZE AWSOMENESS THAT IS ME IS GOING OUT! (This time with my Birdie!)

o~o~o~o

 **AN: Hello! I hope y'all liked it! That is the shortest fanfiction I have ever written… I think… Let me know whatcha think! I took out Prussia's accent, because I don't think he would write like that… Also, I added some, took away some, ya know just edited it so that it makes a little more sense!** **I hope you guys like it better now! Let me know what you think! Alrighty then, see y'all later!**

 **~LolGizzmo55**


End file.
